


Soft Touches

by asahiapollo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, M/M, cute fic, implied touch starved! bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiapollo/pseuds/asahiapollo
Summary: It starts out with shoulder squeezes and then it evolves into something more.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> this was an apology for the nishinoya angst but it wasn’t angsty enough for one. consider this a gift.

Bokuto Koutarou was a touchy person.

It was common knowledge to the entire Fukurodani volleyball team. But the person who knew it the most was Akaashi Keiji.

Sure, Akaashi wasn’t a hugger, but he knew that giving Bokuto a quick squeeze on the shoulder would boost his feelings. That was just another way for Akaashi to battle the captain’s mood swings. 

But sometimes, a simple hand on the shoulder could not battle whatever war Bokuto seemed to be fighting in his head. 

When Bokuto’s dog died after being in his life for 12 years, his mood plummeted. It was like dealing with a crying child 24/7. So Akaashi decided to take the short route and hug him out of it. 

Bokuto latched on like starved leech. 

Akaashi’s hands were behind his neck, leaving Bokuto to grab at his waist and squeeze tightly. 

They stayed like that for a while before their coach ordered them back to practice. Bokuto was still sad, but Akaashi could tell that his mood had somewhat lifted. 

Once this incident happened, the hugs became more frequent instead of shoulder squeezes. 

Bokuto consumed the affection like a starved man. 

Eventually, Bokuto used even being around Akaashi as an excuse to pull him into another bone crushing hug. Akaashi didn’t mind though, not that he would admit it.

So things went on, and less mood swings were encountered.

Until about a one month before final exams. 

It started out with Bokuto becoming quieter than normal, then he was more irritable, more angry. At some point he even began not wanting to play as much. 

When the last one presented itself, Akaashi decided that he’d had enough. 

“Bokuto-san, you have to tell me what’s wrong for me to help you”.

He sighs and presses a kiss to the older boy’s cheek. 

He doesn’t realize it then but he’s practically left Bokuto swooning as he leaves the practice gym. 

And so finally the small kisses become frequent. They are delivered on the cheek, the forehead, the nose, and the little crease between his eyebrows that Akaashi hates because it means that he’s upset. 

When nationals come, and they lose their 3rd game, Akaashi kisses him once on the corner of his mouth, once on his jaw, and once over his collarbone. 

Bokuto still cries over the loss, but not the full on sobbing that would have been before. 

When Bokuto Koutarou finally graduates, he meets Akaashi Keiji in the school courtyard. Akaashi can see that the second button on his jacket is missing and briefly thinks, ‘I wonder what girl it was’, before looking back up at Bokuto’s face. 

He’s smiling shyly at the younger boy while he fishes something out of his pocket. 

He holds out his hand for the other to take.

As he drops it to the other boy, he kisses him just left of his lips and then leans back to a standing position.

Akaashi stares at the silver button in his hands. 

And finally, after a year of waiting, he kisses Bokuto on the lips.


End file.
